The Parting Of Roads
by Kare Uta
Summary: Tala contemplates on what he's learnt from his first relationship as his first girlfriend and him break up and promise to meet again some day. Oneshot. Inspired by Wakaremichi by The GazettE. Tala/OC.


_**The Parting of Roads**_

_Tala's POV_

You've always known the way I've felt about you. I never fell for a person this fast. Ever. The only relationships I ever had were that with myself, and my two childhood friends. That was it. And even then, it took years to build those relationships. But with you…with you I fell so quickly and so hard too. We can't be together anymore…I need to be alone because I can't continue this way anymore.

_I loved you a lot, but it's time to part.  
Everyday was full of quarrelling.  
I have to live alone from now on.  
I won't cry anymore._

I've never felt this terrible before. If I were totally honest with myself, I'd say that this truth of not being together is harsh, its cruel and painful, the loneliness I feel is like none I've ever felt. Having a life companion stand so close, someone be so tangible and to have them disappear… I thought that we could be happy again but we fought for so long and it just kept happening every single time; we always said sorry but then we'd just start again. I should've been able to tell the signs of a failing relationship, I'm sorry, I ignored it all and hoped that we could live a happy life together and just continue.

I think it's better to tell each other to live our lives, to do our best with what we have and just go our separate ways. Everything you've said recently, it hurts like a knife to the heart and I just want to sit and cry about it because I give up. But I'll stay strong like you are doing and I'll say the words "Do your best" just like you have now.

_Truthfully, it's harsh, it's painful and lonely.  
But that's because you're pretending to be strong  
I'm sorry. I was stupid to think we could smile till the end  
Even though I just want to cry.  
I quickly understood, because I've seen many expressions up till now.  
It's not that we've lost interest, but rather than losing sight of each other  
It's better to say "Do your best" and walk our own separate roads  
_

_Farewell, see you again, be well.  
I'll never never forget  
Farewell, we'll definitely meet again, right?  
It's a promise, we'll link our little fingers as a sign  
_

It'll be our anniversary soon; just a few short days from now. I keep remembering the first time we met…Do you even remember it? I remember because…it was you, a person with your strength, but you were different…Your features strained and pale, with little pearls of tears washing over the porcelain-like skin. The rest of the time we shared was short and peaceful; I'd never felt that way before. Ever. No happy memory I ever had could ever compare, even if I tried.

_8th of July, our third month anniversary. I wonder if you remember  
The time we first met?  
You, looking down in shame, were crying...  
Those were enjoyable, inevitable days.  
It was short, but we were happy.  
Even though we were happy...  
I quickly understood, because I've seen many expressions up till now.  
It's not that we've lost interest, but rather than losing sight of each other  
It's better to say "Do your best" and walk our own separate roads_

Now we just simply stand here. In the dark. Under the stars and under the rain. Staring at each other. Patiently waiting for one of us to decide who will make the first move. Who will leave the other first? You smile kindly, nostalgia in your eyes as you sniffle against the cold and sadness. You put your pinky out in front of me. The first sign. The sign we bonded over. It was the firs thing you taught me; how to make, and keep, a promise.

"Let's promise," you start determinedly, being heard even over the rain, "let's promise that one day we'll meet again, and we'll look back and laugh."

"One day, when we can laugh again, as two people who won't miss each other." I agreed, tightening the hold our fingers had. "One day, when we can laugh again…" I repeated to myself.

Once I thought that all that needed to be said was said, I moved to let go of her. The most painful I ever had to do and she persisted in holding on. "Just a little while more, don't take yours away." You whispered. I complied to your wishes like always, keeping my hand as it was, slowly feeling my fingers freezing in place. Even being used to Russian winters didn't help me here; the coldest feeling in the world is the feeling of abandonment and even though I've felt it, I still wasn't used to it.

_Farewell, see you again, be well.  
I'll never, never forget  
Farewell, we'll definitely meet again, right?  
It's a promise, we'll link our little fingers as a sign  
Hooking little fingers in a promise, you said 'Just a little while more, don't take yours away'.  
One day, when we can laugh again, as two people who won't miss each other...  
One day, when we can laugh again..._

We finally let go and I turn away, walking on for a bit. I hear you shouting a sweet farewell, 'I still love you' blended in with your words in your tone. I can't turn around because you'll so the tears that would freeze to my face if I let them fall. If I shout back anymore words then I think my voice will crack from the pressure. And if I let my heart do the talking, we'll be back where we started and that can never happen. We can, and shall never be, together again.

No matter what happens though, I always want you to remain the person that I fell in love with. It was that person that hurt me, it was that person that tore us apart but it's the person that I loved uncontrollably. I'll never forget the wonderful times we shared, no matter what happens, they'll be the best part of my life, the memories I built with someone else other than those of my painful past. You, the love of my life, are to become one of those precious painful memories but still, you shall never be forgotten and yet the pain will persist, the loneliness will persist, that beautiful voice of yours that shouted those last words will never leave my mind. Thank you for everything. Thank you for your support, thank you for teaching me when I knew nothing.

_(If I turn around you'll see my tears, so waved with my back facing you.  
I'll never forget. Don't change, and stay as the you whom I love.)  
Farewell, see you again, be well.  
(I'll never never forget)  
Farewell, we'll definitely meet again, right?  
(It's a promise, we'll link our little fingers as a sign)  
You, whom I love, became a precious memory.  
It's lonely to the point of death, your voice won't leave my mind._

_**A/N: This is for dear SilvanArrow again, because she's such a great support of all my work and I know she loves Tala/OC stuff so I thought I'd write something specific with her in mind. It's not the cute fluffy stuff but it's Tala/OC at least, and it shows a great chapter in Tala's life. Also, I wanted to create something with a soft atmosphere, soft, almost vague really and it worked because the beginning was mostly reflections, with just a small scene that contained everything in the middle. **_

_**The song I used is Wakaremichi by The GazettE. Wakaremichi means "Parting Road" and I think that it's a beautiful song. This song was The GazettE's first single, and it'll be the last song they ever play when they break up. The song is not originally in English as it is here, this is the translation but for those who liked it, you could go on youtube and watch the song performed live. It is beautiful live, honestly, because the fans start to sing a specific part (Farewell, see you again, be well. I'll never, never forget…etc) and it'll bring tears to your eyes. Honestly, try it, it's beautiful.**_

_**For those of you who have read this far, thank you very much, I hope you liked it. Please leave some feedback. Take care of yourselves!**_


End file.
